Am I Pregnant?
by Lavinia Mary
Summary: "Kau kenapa, Kyouya?" "... Perutku membesar.." "Jangan bilang kau-" Pasti gara-gara Hibari sering jalan-jalan dengan Dino dan Mukuro. Slight D6918. RnR please? Thanks.


Fuh, fanfiksi kedua. Gaya tulisan saya berubah. Ya saya tidak punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan dalan a/n. Tolong dibaca sampai akhir dan Mohon review yang mendukung atau pun menjatuhkan, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.

Rate: K+

Pairing: AlaudeFong, slight D6918

Genre: Friendship.. mungkin?

Am I.. Pregnant?

.

.

.

Pagi cerah yang sama di Namimori. Matahari terbit di timur. Tidak terdengar ringkikan kuda. Tidak pula Sang Perfek berubah gender. Hibird tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh dan sedang beradu kasih dengan sesamanya di luar jendela kamar Hibari. Oh, mungkin sedang mengalami masa puber—oke lupakan.

Sungguh pagi yang sama di kediaman keluarga Hibari. Kalau saja anak semata wayang pasangan yang tinggal di sana telah berada di ruang makan, bersiap untuk sarapan. Menurut ayahnya—mungkin sebaiknya disebut ibu, berhubung ini adalah keluarga- ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menaiki tanggan dan mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.

"Kyouya, sedang apa kau di dalam? Sarapan sudah siap."

"_.. Sebentar.."_

"Jangan berlama-lama," pesannya sebelum menjauh dari kamar anaknya.

Tidak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu di ruang makan keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan wajah datar yang biasa, tapi kali ini masam, semasam _fanfic_ lemon yang dibintangi oleh karakter berkode 69. Ia turun dengan seragam _Fuuki Inchou_-nya, sepasang tonfa yang ia selipkan entah di mana, tas sekolah dan burung kecil berbulu lembut di bahu kirinya.

Sang Ayah, Alaude, meniti setiap mili tubuh anaknya yang baru saja duduk di kursi makan dengan tatapan tajam—bahkan tatapannya lebih tajam dari silet. "Lama sekali," komentarnya.

Sedangkan yang dikomentari hanya diam dan mulai melahap sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Kyouya, kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" Tanya ibunya, Fon. Tentu, sebagai seorang ibu pastilah heran melihat anaknya bersikap seperti tidak biasanya.

Hibari menggeleng pelan, lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

"Lalu ada apa, Kyouya? Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini."

Hibari menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik seakan yang dikatakannya adalah aib sepanjang masa, "Perutku membesar.. satu centi."

Terdiam. Fon dan Alaude beradu pandang sebelum kembali mengalihkannya pada Hibari.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon Shamal se—"

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja," potong Hibari.

"Ara~ tapi itu aneh Kyouya. Benar bukan, Alaude?" Tanya Fon yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari yang bersangkutan. Oh tidak, Alaude tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah bisu mendadak bukan?

Tapi tiba-tiba burung kecil di bahu Hibari bercicip riang dengan ekspresi datar seperti pemiliknya, "Dino! Dino! Mukuro! Mukuro!" Tapi ketiga orang yang lain tidak meresponnya dalam bentuk tindakan fisik ketika itu.

Merasa sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, Hibari meraih tasnya dan melangkah keluar, "_ittekimasu.."_

"_Itterasshai_._"_

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan hal yang sama, Alaude?" Tanya Fon. Suaminya hanya menoleh dan mengirimkan transkripsi pemikirannya melalui pandangan mata. Di mana Fon menerimanya dalam bentuk sebuah buah tropis bermata dan kuda jingkrak. Yang satu tersenyum polos, yang satu lagi menyeringai mesum.

Fon menekan tombol-tombol bertuliskan angka dan mendekatkan gagang dari benda itu ke telinganya, setelah mendapat jawaban dari seberang sana, ia membalas, "pagi, Shamal. Ini Aku, Fon."

"_Ada apa, Fon?"_

"Apa kau bisa kemari nanti siang?

"_Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Tadi Kyouya terlihat aneh, dia berada di kamarnya lama sekali, setelah kutanya dia bilang kalau perutnya membesar. Sekali lagi, tolong, Shamal."

"_Ergh—baiklah, nanti aku ke sana."_

Fon tersenyum, "terima kasih, aku tunggu."

Fon yang tengah bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menonton kartun dengan karakter kuning kotak berlubang-lubang bersama temannya yang berbentuk bintang dan berwarna merah muda mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Setelah meletakkan cangkir teh yang tadi berada di tangannya, ia melangkah ke arah pintu utama.

"Yo."

"Ah, Shamal. Terima kasih sudah datang, silakan masuk." Fon menutup pintu besar itu setelah tamunya masuk dan mengaitkan jemari-jemari di tangannya dengan yang lain. Keduanya, dengan Fon sebagai tuan rumah berjalan sedikit di depan Shamal dan mendekati Alaude yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar Hibari. "Tolong, Kyouya ada di dalam," pinta Fon.

Baru meraih gagang pintu, Alaude melangkah mendekat dan berbisik, "jangan apa-apakan Kyouya." Sungguh ayah yang paranoid—yah tapi normal saja sih, berhubung Shamal itu mesumnya tidak kira-kira.

Terdengar keributan di dalam, membuat Alaude khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya—takut diapa-apakan oleh si peternak nyamuk itu. Tapi berhubung Author punya indera ketujuh—yang mana indera keenam sudah diisi dengan 2 jenis huruf katakana, 1 buah tropis dan 6 butir huruf kanji- maka akan diceritakan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Pertama, Shamal masuk dan menyuruh Hibari berbaring. Tapi karena takut jiwa seme Shamal bangkit, ia hanya setengah berbaring.

Kedua, awal permasalahan. Shamal meminta Hibari membuka kemejanya. Untungnya Hibari mau, walaupun Shamal sempat diancam untuk digigit sampai mati, yah walaupun jenis 'gigitan'nya itu bukan yang diharapkan seme-seme Hibari. Nah di sini masalah muncul. Di sini. Di sini! Di si—maaf tolong singkirkan trident, cambuk dan tonfanya. Menakutkan tahu, mana berdarah-darah. Shamal berani-beraninya menyentuh perut Hibari.

Jelas saja yang disentuh protes. Dia meraih tonfanya dan hampir saja ayunan tangannya mengenai wajah Shamal kalau tidak ada nyamuk yang menggigit lehernya. Ternyata Shamal tidak hanya mengusapnya pemirsa, dia juga menggiring tangannya ke kanan dan kekiri, tepat di depan gawang dia menarik ancang-ancang dan GOOOL! Hibari menggelinjang pemirsa! Pecinta crack pair tertawa, sedangkan pengikut setia 6918, 1827 dan D18 cengo tidak karuan! Ternyata, ternyata, ternyata—Shamal hanya menggelitiki Hibari. Sungguh.. kurang kerjaan.

Merasa terlalu lama, Alaude membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan mendapati adegan tidak pantas untuk anak dibawah umur itu. Menistakan keluarganya. Menodai anaknya satu-satunya. Menjatuhkan harga diri anaknya. Apa kata dunia jika ada yang tahu?

Hibari membenarkan kemejanya dan menegakkan duduknya, bersamaan dengan Shamal yang berdiri dan berekspresi seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi dan mendekati ehm—kedua suami istri itu.

"Kyouya kenapa, Shamal?" Tanya Fon.

"Kau tahu kemarin dia ke mana?"

Fon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Setahuku kemarin dia hanya diam di rumah—"

"Kemarin dia main ke Desa Bojong Kenyot. Aku lihat dia ke sana naik sepeda ontel bersama Rokudo Mukuro."

Sunyi.

Satu aib terbongkar, Hibari suka main ke kampung orang.

"Ah—" Shamal menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memejamkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia—"

Fon dan Alaude membatinkan hal yang sama, Jangan sampai dia positif, jangan sampai, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Kyouya pasti—

"—Cacingan"

Dua aib.

Sejak saat itu Hibari tidak diizinkan ke Desa Bojong Kenyot yang diketahui kedua orang tuanya sebagai tempat main bos mafia berambut pirang semasa kecil.

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**.**

**.**

Suatu minggu tenang di kediaman keluarga Hibari, seseorang dengan nakal melompati pagar tinggi berduri dan berteriak di bawah balkon kamar Hibari Kyouya.

"Kyoutaaaaan~ Pangeran menunggumu~ Come to papa~"

Tak lama, pintu kaca dibuka dan keluarlah anak keluarga Skylark yang dinanti mahluk jahil itu.

"Ada apa?" Sahutnya dari balkon.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalaan~"

"Ke mana?"

"Fufufu, tentu ke gunung Kyoutan, di sana sepi."

"Setelah itu kita ke orkes dangdutan~"

"Aku—"

"Kyouya tidak boleh ke manapun."

"—eh?"

Suara yang lebih dalam itu terdengar sangat dekat karena Alaude, pemilik suara nan seksi itu berada tepat dua meter di samping mahluk yang dari tadi berdiri di sana.

"Gara-gara kalian, Kyouya cacingan. Pergi sana. Bawa semua virus mesummu dan jangan membawa apapun apalagi Kyouya-KU dan silakan tinggalkan pakaian di sini. Sepuluh detik sejak sekarang silakan pergi sebelum kubunuh. Satu—"

Berkat ancaman Papa Alaude, dua mahluk yang dikenal sebagai bernama Dino dan Mukuro itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Skylark dengan aura menyakitkan jiwa dan... tanpa pakaian selain dua pelepah daun pisang yang dicolong dari taman belakang rumah Hibari.

.

.

.

Gak jelas? Ya. Garing dan omake yang nista tanpa pikir panjang karena langsung diketik begitu diedit pas mau publish ;_; Review please? /smile/


End file.
